


(Pa)Jammin Along

by greenikat89



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Community: tfa_kink, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Evil Space Boyfriends, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6464347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenikat89/pseuds/greenikat89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by The Force Awakens Kinkmeme: An emergency in the ship equivalent of middle of the night has Hux on the bridge directing a battle...in his jammies and slippers, complete with epic bedhead and pillow creases on his face. He looks twelve. It is A) more disconcerting than the actual space battle, B) completely adorable. Kylo notices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Pa)Jammin Along

**Author's Note:**

> So. I did this thing. It's short and sweet and oh man has the Kylux bug hit me hard. At some point I will work my way up to writing them as ACTUAL boyfriends. Haha. Enjoy. :)

An explosion rocked the ship and threw Kylo out of his meditation. He scowled but got up, donning his outer robes and helmet before entering into the hallway to see what was going on. A siren blared overhead, white lights flashed to red and back again, and there were stormtroopers running about in tight formation.

“CODE XJ-9. ALL TROOPS REPORT TO YOUR STATIONS,” came the alarm system from overhead. The message was repeated all throughout the ship.

Kylo made his way to the bridge. He wasn’t needed in space battles, but he knew the General would be there commanding his troops. Although he preferred physical attacks and abilities that didn’t mean he couldn’t admire Hux’s tactical genius.

His long legs easily took him to the bridge where there was chaos as officers and workers scrambled to get in place and fire back against the Resistance. TIE fighters careened through space and wove in between X-wings shooting off a volley of red lasers. Explosions lit up the area like brilliant fireworks as both sides suffered losses and wins. 

In the middle of it all stood Hux barking out orders with his eyes directed towards the battle with multiple holoscreens around him. The General looked like he had just rolled out of bed. His red hair was mussed and sticking out all which ways under his long sleeping cap, he had pillow creases pressed into one side of his face. His pajamas were still crisply starched and pressed with the First Order logo embroidered on the breast pocket. Kylo nearly choked when he saw the fuzzy hoojib slippers on Hux’s feet.

Hux looked…distressingly cute and unbearably young despite the vicious look of bloodlust on his face. Kylo flexed his gloved hands as he stood off to one side, unsure of what to do with this new information. He’d never really thought about the General other than as a leader, and this private side of him made Kylo feel unbalanced.

Kylo didn’t have long to think about it as the fight was shortly over. The Resistance’s crew disappeared into hyperspace to lick their wounds while the First Order quickly captured the stragglers.

The General passed off his datapad to one of his officers with a self-satisfied air of a job well done. “Lord Ren,” he said and nodded in hello. He hid a small yawn behind his hand.

“General,” Ren responded in kind. He watched Hux leave, no doubt to go back to bed, and the Knight felt a strong urge to follow the redhead. He waited until the sound of Hux’s squeaking hoojib slippers faded in the distance before sweeping off the bridge. He’d have to pay Hux a visit some other time when the man was off shift.

Kylo just needed to find his Wookie slippers first.

 


End file.
